


【POT/TF】Gun and Rose（全）

by penny510315



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny510315/pseuds/penny510315
Summary: 涉及捆绑、朦眼、Dirty Talk。黄色废料，pwp无剧情流。





	【POT/TF】Gun and Rose（全）

**Author's Note:**

> 你真的懂清枪吗？

序

手塚国光陆军上校接获消息的时候人在办公室裡，正在批公文的他被一阵匆忙的脚步声打断。传话的人是他的副官之一，大石秀一郎。

「有什麽话好好说，办公室还用跑的成何体统？」手塚淡道，抬起眼来却双眼锐利地看了大石一眼。

大石秀一郎，陆军中校，长年跟在手塚身边，他连忙道：「抱歉，我想说军务会议紧急，您会比较希望尽早见到他。」

手塚放下原子笔，说道：「我知道了。你让他们在会议室等我，我马上过去。」

「是。」大石应了一声，正要离开时，手塚又叫住他。

「先等等，你跟他们打过照面了吗？」手塚突然问道。

大石点点头，应道：「见过了，是我亲自去停车场迎接。」

「开车的人是谁，你可还有印象？」手塚又问。

大石很快意会过来手塚说的是空军组，他立刻应道：「白石上校。怎麽了吗？」

手塚摇头道：「没事，你下去准备开会，好好安置我们的贵宾。」他顿了一顿，又道：「另外，你让橘中校派人整理练习场，准备两把突击步枪，开完会之后我们来做一点打靶练习。」

正文  
(01)

军务会议通常每个月开一次，地点多半是在陆军官校。只有极少可能会在空军官校跟海军官校。也就是说海军与空军代表必需经过一段路程才有办法前来陆军官校。

至于作为陆军官校重要主持人之一的手塚自然成了东道主。手塚来到会议室，迅速看了一眼与会成员。

海军代表忍足侑士中校跟其副官冥户亮上尉已坐定位，忍足是代理原来要出席的迹部景吾少将过来开会。

空军代表则是由不二周助中校与白石藏之介上校。白石看起来神采奕奕的样子，不二的脸色却非常差。

不二似乎感受到手塚的目光，抬起头来对他笑了笑。不过极度苍白的脸色显示他此刻身体状况并不是太理想。

最后就是陆军了，他的副官橘桔平中校与大石中校都已经准备好资料等着他。

手塚大概没多说什麽场面话，便开始会议进程。而他们也在一个半小时内高效率地完成了这次军务会议。手塚手下的人效率极高，很快就让秘书把会议纪录整理出来并且发送给这次与会人员，宣布散会也不过是一眨眼的时间而已。

「我听说手塚上校想要来点打靶练习。」忍足搓着下巴，笑着说道。

橘看了忍足一眼，说道：「打靶需要用的一切我已让人准备好了。」他顿了一顿，咧嘴笑道：「如何，您想要小试身手吗，忍足中校？」

白石皱了皱眉，反问道：「橘中校，您让人准备几支枪？」

「两支，而且是手塚上校的意思。」回答白石问题的人是大石。

「两支啊，那可真有意思。看样子手塚上校是想玩点彩头。如果是这样，我一个区区海军怎麽敢在陆军官校撒野？」忍足推了推眼镜，笑应道，他转头看了冥户，说道：「冥户上尉，你有兴趣吗？」

冥户脸上一红，说道：「我全看忍足中校的意思。」

「白石上校呢，是否技痒难耐？」大石笑问道。

白石叹了一口气，说道：「如果照忍足中校所说，手塚上校若是想玩点彩头，我看我只能派不二中校出马。论击靶准头我还在他之下。」

众人商议已定，表面上是面子问题，然而大家都在看热闹。这是冥户上尉的感想，作为职级众人之中最低的一人他什麽都不敢过问。

不过被他们讨论的两位当事人此刻正在厕所。

不二从厕所出来的时候面色更加惨白，立刻撞见身子倚在洗手台、双手抱胸的手塚正在看着他。

「你没做到跟我的承诺。就刚听你乾呕的声音肯定有两天以上忘记吃东西。」手塚面色不悦地道。

不二一愣，被手塚说中的他随即灿笑，说道：「你的耳力可以不要这麽好吗？」

手塚挑眉道：「还有，我很讶异通过重力训练机训练的你没想到这麽不耐晕。」

不二又感到一阵反胃，一手撑在洗手台，另一手摀着嘴努力忍住乾呕的症状。好不容易症状稍微缓解，他叹道：「拜託手塚上校就不要笑话我了。」

手塚绕到不二身后，为他按摩双肩，温颜道：「哪是笑话你？我每次见你晕车都感到很不可思议。」

作为一个飞行员，也通过重力训练仪测试还飞行技巧高超的飞行员居然会晕车跟晕机。据白石说不二只有在自己驾驶的时候才不会发生上述之类的状况。原因是在于他对方向及高度水平的超高敏感。

不二相当不舒服，胃也痛了起来，可是他不想让手塚担心。透过镜子看着正在帮自己按摩的手塚，苦笑道：「你让我休息一下。」

手塚顺着不二的背嵴来到他腰间，在不二耳边低声道：「周助，我们一个月没有见面了。等等来练习场，你难得来，我们来比试一场，秀一手操作。」

不二皱眉道：「你就直接说了吧，想要赌什麽？」

手塚咬了不二的耳垂，说道：「还能是什麽，你我都知道的，来帮忙清枪。」

清你妹，不二内心骂道，有道是擦枪走火。手塚国光是个道貌岸然的傢伙。

(02)

此刻陆军官校的练习场极为热闹。撇除忍足等人莅临现场，其中气场最强大的莫过于手塚本人。另外不二也在。

两人偶尔会在练习场进行打靶练习。不过大石等人都在想他们除了打靶练习，私底下可能还有对赌什麽东西。这通常是默契，如果手塚让人准备两把枪，那大石等人就全知道意思了。

果不其然，手塚与不二一出现，便有两名军官递来枪械，并且简单地说了一下靶的放置处，最后解释规则。规则基本上众人都清楚，不过手塚与不二在军官解释的时候仍静静地听完。

「身为一个陆军，枪法准头绝对重要。此刻我与不二中校就来示范何谓弹无虚发。」手塚正色道。

如果此刻能欢呼，那陆军学生肯定欢呼一片，手塚与不二的枪法准得不可思议。特别是不二，空军训练出来的视力绝对不容小觑，更何况他还有神乎其技般的手感。而手塚仗着经验老道也是强劲的对手。

两人说是要示范，但忍足等人闻到了较劲的意味。

火药味。

手塚拿起步枪，说道：「那麽由我先开始。」说着，他俯身下来，对着远在三十公尺外的靶一连打了五发。

只听砰的五连发，声响大得震撼人心，没有人敢喘一口气。

手塚拿下步枪，递给不二说道：「换你了。」

不二瞪着手塚，但还是接过步枪。下午的太阳正火辣，加上他又身体不适，他知道手塚是故意的。可这麽多人在看他不能漏气。

一样是五连发，乾淨俐落。大石确定不二放下步枪后才让人去看打靶后的结果。

向来伯仲之间的分数，这次却差了十分。

五发子弹，不二命中红心的一共四发，一发打在第二围。

五发子弹，手塚命中红心的一共五发，弹无虚发。

陆军官校的地盘，自家长官大获全胜的当下，军校生们终于忍不住为手塚欢呼。

向来严肃的手塚居然没阻饶，如过没有看错，手塚嘴角有着若有似无的笑意，不二感觉到头一阵眩晕。

手塚正色道：「战场上就要做到弹无虚发，才有办法自保。今天的示范大家都看清楚了吗？」

「是，手塚上校。」军校生们齐声应道。

手塚满意地点点头，转头对橘说道：「剩下的练习由你带他们做。」

橘笑了笑，说道：「好。」他顿了一顿，笑道：「另外房间都安排好了，如果需要留忍足中校他们一宿的话都没问题。」

手塚朝不二及白石的方向看了一眼，对忍足等人说道：「那就这麽办吧，不二中校身子不适，你们赏光留宿一晚。」他对上白石的目光，又道：「白石上校，谢谢您带不二中校过来，今晚便在我们宿舍好好休息。」

他们点点头。这大概又是军中哑谜，说是要让大家好好休息，可手塚上校的强势态度却让人不容拒绝。从众人大异其趣的反应可知一二。

忍足笑得饶富深意，冥户只敢看着自己的长官。白石倒是无力地垂下肩膀。最后是不二，他瞪着手塚不发一语。

不二当然得瞪手塚，赌注是他输了。

「不二中校，只是打靶练习而已，注意你对手塚上校的态度。」白石出言提醒道。

不二扭头看着白石，说道：「白石上校，我可是输了空军的面子。还有您当时应该让我来开车！」他正想再说一句，然而手塚已经在打手势催促他。不二只得跟上手塚。

忍足凑到白石身旁，轻笑道：「他那反应，看样子手塚上校跟不二中校果然是有点什麽。」

白石皱眉，不悦地看着忍足说道：「你什麽意思？」

忍足笑了笑，说道：「白石，你懂清枪吗？」

白石一阵悚然，忍足的话似乎别有深意，他一时间听不太出来。

(03)

大概离开众人视线，不二的晕眩感就再也支持不住，往手塚身上倒去。手塚眼明手快，连忙抱住他。

不二感觉到自己被公主抱，想要挣扎，却发现浑身乏力，只得道：「放我下来吧，这样被人看到有碍形象。」

手塚低声笑道：「你放心，这裡没人。大家都去练习场了。」不过手裡的重量又比上个月轻了一些，他有听闻不二上个月外勤频繁，肯定又忙瘦了。

不二想想也对，难怪手塚找他干事都会要大家跟着橘去练习打靶。不过手塚也没坚持，轻轻的将他放下来。晕眩感还是没好转，但有手塚在，走路还是不成问题。

在手塚的带领下，不二来到一间熟悉的房间，是手塚的寝室。

「都准备好了吗？」手塚低声笑问。

不二叹了一口气，说道：「说吧，这次是我输了，你希望我怎麽做？」他话才说完，立刻感觉到眼前一黑，接着才是意识到原来手塚拿了一块布遮住他的双眼。

「你儘管放轻鬆便是。」手塚轻声道。

被遮住双眼的不二仗着自己对手塚的房间还算熟悉，摸黑总是能找到他的那张大床。有点讽刺，他居然这麽清楚床的方位在哪裡。

好不容易跌跌撞撞地跪在床上，不二立刻感觉到手塚用了蚕丝布料绑着自己的双手手腕。他猜想是领带。领带的质地柔软却坚韧，是拿来绑手腕的好道具。

「綑绑加矇眼？手塚上校，您这次玩得挺大的。」不二挑眉说道。

不二的双手置于身后，又是跪姿。两天都空腹的腰身显得单薄得令人心疼，纤细得不盈一握。

手塚耸耸肩，说道：「你以为只有如此吗？」

确实不是只有如此，只听到喀擦的声音，不二再耳熟不过，那是左轮手枪上膛的声音。不二身子本能地一震，想往手塚的方向『看』去，可他的左太阳穴却被枪抵住。

「俄罗斯轮盘？战俘？」不二皱眉道。

手塚忍不住低声笑了出来，说道：「我怎麽捨得让你玩俄罗斯轮盘。你放心，手枪裡半颗子弹都没有。」

不二摇摇头，呼吸急促起来，身受军校多年经验，即便是被矇上双眼他都能辨别手枪的型号，多年的教育告诉他，随时保持警戒。

随时保持警戒！战场上随时保持警戒！不二头晕到彷彿听见当年教官在他耳边怒吼的话语。请问这句话也适用床上吗？谁来告诉他！

还好手塚很快就将手枪自他的太阳穴移开，不二正想说些什麽，然而下巴又是一阵冰凉。

完全没有温度的金属抵在自己的下巴，被强制仰起头的不二呼吸有些困难。

「难受吗，不二中校？」手塚问道。他几乎可以想见如果他能看到他的双眼，对方肯定是倔强地瞪着他。

这他妈的什麽废话，不二心中暗骂，却是一句话都说不出来。不过他的思路很快就被细碎的声音打断。

不二凝神，全身紧绷，那是手塚在扣板机的声音，他艰难地嚥了一口口水。虽然手塚告诉过他手枪裡没有子弹，可是军校生的训练在失去视觉下完全依靠本能反应，他控制不住自己。

然而维持这种动作让不二很难呼吸到新鲜空气，脑中有些缺氧的他头再度晕眩起来。处于绝对弱势只能尽力让专注力提高到极致，好寻求机会能够反击对方。

手塚笑叹了一口气，不二真不愧是军校优等生，所有身理反应已然为了战斗而设计。

更重要的是，不二失去视觉后极致的专注力带来极致的其他四感。撇除了视觉，其他感官被放大数倍。他从没让他失望过呢，手塚暗暗地想着。

又等了一下，手塚这才丢掉左轮手枪。听得『砰』了一声，是左轮手枪落地的声音，不二这才鬆了一口气。然而他还来不及放鬆，手塚的唇瓣叠上他的双唇，湿湿软软的，温度偏高。就连脣纹几乎不可能的温度与湿度差，不二却能清楚感觉出来。

这才是手塚的目的吗？不二暗自苦笑着，晕眩感逐渐强烈。

然而手塚没有打算在接吻这件事上忽悠过去，舌头伸进去不二嘴裡与对方的舌头相交缠，完全不顾门牙的防守。他隐约嚐出不二胃酸的味道，可见他方才在厕所裡肯定相当不适。

两人唇齿相依。

不二不确定是不是错觉，手塚似乎在渡气给他，效用虽然不大，可气息之间瀰漫着手塚身上独有的味道，如果在激发性事倒是十分有用，不二很快就晓得自己的耳垂已经红了。

性爱就是这麽美好，就连无意吐出的气息都彷彿带着玫瑰花的味道，粉红绮丽，绚烂缤纷。

但也让人窒息，区区一个吻可以打败军校资优生，大概也就手塚上校能够做到。

幸好这阵激烈的吻结束得相当快，手塚终于放过不二，不二这才有办法大口喘气，而他伴随着重见光明，显然手塚替他除却了眼罩。

勉力地定了定神，不二抬头看着手塚，说道：「能帮我解开綑绑吗？」

手塚耸耸肩，应道：「必需的，不然这样脱衣有点难度。」他边说边替不二解开了领带，好让他的双手能够恢復自由。

不二噗哧笑了出来，说道：「你这话讲得可真直白！」他伸手指了指地上的左轮手枪，轻笑道：「我以为你会把它塞进我嘴裡。」

手塚好笑地看着不二，扬眉道：「你以为我没听出你语气之中的讽刺？不二中校。」他边解开裤头，眼光也低垂看着自己被撑起的内裤，轻声说道：「还有那把枪已经空了，要清的是这把。」

不二脸上一红，轻咳一声别过头去。

两人多次性事早有默契，来回了两句双方也脱去了衣物。

手塚的感觉是对的，不二又更瘦了，儘管他很瘦，可身上修长的肌肉还是能看出线条，特别是腹部线条，真不可思议，这麽细的腰身，腹部肌肉线条一条都没落下。

至于手塚本人，做为陆军的模范生，无论在表现或是身材均无懈可击。同样为军校生，手塚的身材跟肌肉练得硬是比不二更健壮。

「太瘦了。」手塚抬起不二的下巴，叹道。

「手塚上校，憋了一个月你还嫌我身材，信不信我等等让你打空爆弹！」不二恶狠狠地说道，说话的同时他伸手复上手塚的阳具。

手塚冷笑一声，他拿开不二的手，说道：「就刚才打靶的表现，你应该要意识到一点，无论射程还是准度，我都高你一筹！」

「你！」不二怒瞪着手塚。

「况且我目标明确。」手塚道，轻轻带过不二的反抗。还没结束，手塚将不二按倒在床上，从他的脖颈吸吮起来。

不二的身体很敏感，也可能是他还没完全放鬆，身子不仅泛起粉红，也痒得难耐。泛红的地方像是一朵又一朵的粉红玫瑰，在他苍白的肤色狂妄地绽放，不二甚至控制不住它们。

「你多久没刮鬍子！」不二皱眉道。然而身子发痒使他声音隐忍笑意。

「两天吧，为了这一刻我总得好好准备。」手塚含煳不清地道。双手游走到不二的胸膛，明明重量训练一点都没落下，不二的胸肌与手塚相比还是单薄许多，但很结实。

「准备个屁！」不二骂道。一低眉，身子彷彿有电流流窜在他身子裡，手塚在玩弄他的乳头，而且还是用舌头。

咸湿的触感，不二再也忍不住，低声笑了出来。

手塚趁铁打热，感受到不二逐渐升高的体温，他轻抚对方的腹部。

瘦成那样还有像样的腹肌，手塚每次见到都觉得不可思议，这人身体究竟什麽构造？手塚不打算放过不二的肚脐边缘与侧腰，敏感带，几乎只需蜻蜓点水的力道就足够让不二求饶。

果不其然，不二笑道：「我求你了，手塚上校，放过那裡好不好！」眼裡笑到沁满泪水。

「行，我们快到重头戏。不二中校，就让我看看你的枪法准不准！」手塚故作正经地道。他开始按摩不二的大腿腿根，手指还腾出空閒可以玩弄对方的繫带及囊袋。

在手塚强势地挑逗下，不二的性器昂然挺立。手塚见状，更不客气，立刻用他长满茧的大手握着性器上下滑动。

「上膛发射，我亲爱的手塚上校，你希望哪裡被当成靶？」不二挑眉说道。

「如果红心是屁眼，你一辈子都拿不到满分。」手塚低声笑道。

「去你的！有本事就把子弹全部都吃下去！」不二脱口而出。他一说完话就后悔了，手塚当真含住他的肉棒，轻舔尖顶，像在为正式射击前上润滑。

不过很爽，手塚的舌技神乎其技，不二见他已然准备齐全，乾脆往手塚喉咙一顶。手塚显然早有防备，轻咬着不二的性器。

来回攻防下，不二按耐不住，一袋的弹池进数发射至手塚嘴裡。

手塚相当满足，在不二出声阻止之前全吞了下去。

「喂你可不要噎着了！」不二出声提醒，可惜已经太迟。

更胜者，手塚的表情像极了拿到胜利品一般满足骄傲，他笑道：「零分啊，不二中校！」

「你不要一副尝过美食的样子！」不二皱眉道。

「是美食没错，这下该轮到我清枪！」手塚低声笑道。

「流氓！」不二骂道，然而没有他挣扎的馀地，手塚大手一勾，两人换了体位。再然后手塚伸出食指探了不二的幽穴。  
不二叫出声来，儘管幽穴裡充满淫水，可第一指进去特别有感觉。

手塚对菊穴的湿度相当满意，笑道：「让我上膛吧，不二中校。」

上个屁！不二心中怒骂。他决定快刀斩乱麻，儘管手塚身材好得犯规，但他前戏却做得非常迅速。直接挑手塚敏感带不断挑逗。

手塚似乎很喜欢不二这种做法，笑道：「你这麽着急会让我觉得你更可爱。」

不二送了手塚一个大白眼，手指更是直接插入对方的幽穴，笑骂道：「难怪我打不准，手塚上校，你的红心太紧了，让谁上来打都一样。」

手塚爽得叫出声来，最后乾脆咬着不二凸出的锁骨。不二手巧，游走在他身子像是弹钢琴一样灵动，加上又瞭解他的身体，只用了一半的时间就让手塚的阳具一柱擎天。

不二冷哼一声，一手抓着小手塚迅速上下滑动，拇指按压肩顶，恶笑道：「如果我堵住你的尖顶让你自爆怎麽样？」

手塚没回答不二，轻轻地捏了不二的侧腰，不二立刻就败阵下来，才笑道：「自爆？我倒是想看谁先自爆。我说过了，弹无虚发。」

不二想反击，不过手塚已经逮到时机将肉棒插入他的后穴。不二又痛又爽。

随时提高警觉！教官说的不错，现在这句话用在哪裡都适合。

但精虫冲脑警觉个屁！

不要大意地上吧！这是手塚的口头禅，战场上绝对适用，大概也适用床战。

抽插数次，手塚终于将一袋弹池成功打入红心。最后一次抽出，他顺便将后穴一併流出的淫水与精液舔了乾淨。

干完今日最主要的任务，两人鬆了一口气，相视而笑。

积了一整个月的身理慾望全在这一刻完美释放。性事真好，绝对是爱到激烈火热时候想在短时间内将对方融为一体的最佳选择。

激情后的拥吻，彷彿有玫瑰的味道。

枪与玫瑰，有人说过，性事可以一次表现他们的好。找到对的人狠狠干一次，手塚与不二深深觉得那位前辈说的对极了。

「我爱你，周助。」手塚轻笑道。

不二挑眉笑道：「国光你的人设崩了你知道吗？」他立刻发现自己说错话，手塚伸手复上他的侧腰，威胁意味十足，他立刻改口：「我也爱你。」

手塚满意地点点头。

性爱就像钟摆，游走在粗暴与温柔的两端。如果能够想像钟锤像舌头，那也正确，它也有那麽一点咸湿。

所以不要怕别人用枪抵着自己，兴许能用子弹灌溉出绚烂玫瑰？

尾声

翌日忍足等人用膳的时候，他们自己坐了一桌。自带气场的他们用官位散发生人勿近的气质，这当然也给他们早上聊天的空间。

白石无语地看着自己的副官，想起对方整夜未归，今早又扶着腰来吃早饭。

忍足装做没看见，夹了一块肉，笑道：「肉有两种含义呢，手塚上校知道吗？」

手塚横了忍足一眼，说道：「一种是金钱，钱是好东西，任谁见了双眼放光。」讲完一个答案，他看着不二。

一种是性，性当然不是坏东西，儘管正人君子都在表面撇嘴。不二心中接话，但下一句话他没能拦住自己，他低喃道：「不过你是坏东西。」

手塚挑眉，橘与大石对看一眼，忍足带着冥户乾脆去打菜，陆军组三人见状连忙跟了上去。

白石看着不二，叹道：「看来你昨天过得不太好，脸色这麽差，要不要再留宿一天？」

不二瞪视着白石，恶狠狠地说道：「劳您费心，车我可以自己开回去，要留宿你自己留。你这反应绝对是跟手塚上校说好的。」

白石噗哧笑道：「车还是我开吧，这是军令。」

军令如山，不二想到自己又要晕车，差点把早餐吐出来，他似笑非笑地看着自己的上司，开言问道：「白石上校，您真的懂清枪吗？」说完他抛下白石再去舀一碗汤。

白石闻言先是一愣，想起忍足的话，瞠大双眼，后知后觉地总算理解了他们的双关。

您懂清枪吗？懂的话，就能想像子弹能打出绚丽绽放的玫瑰。

枪与玫瑰，您懂了吗？

全文完

2019.07.23


End file.
